1. Field of the Invention
This invention is utilized in the technical floor polisher, in which the operator pushes an operation handle by hand in order to run the polisher, and in the meantime, a pad is rotated at a high speed by a motor. More specifically, it relates to a dust scattering prevention device on a floor polisher which is deliberately designed such that scattering of dust around the polisher caused by high speed rotation of the pad can be prevented.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As discussed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,731,895 or 4,939,811, the conventional hand-push type floor polisher which in operation is pushed by a worker for polishing the floor, has a pad which is covered at an upper surface side thereof with a pad cover and rotated at a high speed by a motor, and a skirt-like stationary cover or a rubber cover attached to a lower end opening of this pad cover in order to seal tight the interior of the cover, so that scattering of dust caused by high rotation of the pad and leakage of noise can be prevented.
However, these stationary and rubber covers are not sufficient in design to follow the contour of the floor. If there are irregularities, steps, etc. on the floor, the lower end opening of the cover is turned up to form a space between the cover and the floor. Therefore, from this space dust is scattered outside and noise is leaked outside. In the case of a floor polisher in which the surrounding of the pad is sealed to generate a negative pressure at the bottom and surrounding area of the pad by high speed rotation of the pad so that the pad surface is in intimate contact with the floor by this negative load absorption, the pressurized air flow generated by the rotation of the pad escapes from the space formed between the floor and the cover and the negative pressure is not sufficient to maintain contact of the pad with the floor.
The present invention has been accomplished to overcome the above situation.